Albus Potter The Sortings!
by K.A. Le Chat
Summary: the sortings of all the characters in my book! You probably want to read Albus Potter and the Snakes of Slytherin and Albus Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor to understand some... okay most of them. Also, leave reviews (please please please) if you want me to do any others!
1. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

_I'd sure love to be in Ravenclaw, it would be great for me!_

**I'm not sure... you are brave, then again you have the brains**

_Can I please be in Ravenclaw_

**Umm... okay... GRYFFINDOR!**

_hey!_

**Oops**


	2. Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley

_I think I am a Gryffindor_

**Another Weasley, well, I put all the others in Gryffindor, Very well**

** Gryffindor!**


	3. Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley

_Uhh... so, where will I get sorted?_

**The Weasels never stop coming do they?**

_Can I be in Gryffindor with Harry Potter?_

**Okay, I did put all your brothers there**

_Thank you!_

**GRYFFINDOR! **


	4. Teddy Lupin

Teddy Lupin

_I am ready to be sorted_

**Ah, you would do well in Slytherin**

_What! No those guys are bloody gits!_

**Okay, never mind, how about Ravenclaw?**

_Whats a _Raven_?_

**OK, scratch that too, how about Hufflepuff?**

_Nah, I think tose guys are too wimpy_

**Okay then, GRYFFINDOR!**


	5. Victiore Weasley

Victoire Weasley

_Um..._

**Hello there child, you seem tough to sort**

_what house am I in?_

**hmmm**

_so?_

**hmmm**

_you gonna tell me?_

**hmmm**

_time is ticking_

**hmmm, I know!**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	6. Dominique Weasley and Louis Weasley

Dominique Weasley

_So, like am I brave enough to like... be in like, Gryffindor, I hear they have like... a great Quidditch team and I like... totally wanna like, beat Slytherin's butt!_

**Not hard like your sister was, GRYFFINDOR!**

_Oh my gosh, like, thank you! I like, can't wait!_

Louis Weasley

_Can I be in Gryffindor with my sisters?_

**Well, you ****_do _****seem quite brave, but you are cunning also, I know you are sweet but Slytherins are not always mean and snarly. That is just a stereotype**

_but-_

**SLYTHERIN!**


	7. Fred Weasley II

Fred Weasley II

_So... I guess I am going to be a Hufflepuff?_

**Why do you think so?**

_Everybody tells me I am one_

**Well Everybody is wrong**

**GRYFFINDOR!**

_ I _did want_ to be in Gryffindor_


	8. Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

_..._

**Yes, yes I see.**

_Uh, what am I?_

**I am thinking you should be put in Gryffindor**

_Oh? Really?_

**You sound surprised**

_I am, I thought I would be a Ravencalw, cause I am smart_

**Well, I am sorry to say you are wrong, which means you are not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, that means, **

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	9. Hugo Weasley

Hugo Weasley

_I really want to be in Gryffindor! _

**I don't know, you are brave but you hide it and your strength also**

_No! Please let me be in Gryffindor with my sist-_

**HUFFLEPUFF!**

_No!_


	10. Molly Weasley II

Molly Weasley II

_I am good not bad, I am stupid not smart, and I act like my dad, so put me in Gryffindor!_

**Hmmm... No!**

_WHAT!_

**SYTHERIN!**


	11. Lucy Weasley and Lily Potter

Lucy Weasley

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Lily Potter (Harry's kid)

_I was told not to trust you by Hugo, why did you put him in Hufflepuff?_

**Hugo? The boy I just sorted? I put him in Hufflepuff becasue that is where he belongs**

_Oh, well, I hpe I don't belong with those thick Slytherins. I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw though, and Hufflepuff would be okay, I'd be with Hugo-_

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	12. Rose Weasley

Rose Weasley

_Just tell me now- Am I in Ravenclaw, I know I am smart, but honestly, I really have to be in Gryffindor, or my dad will abandon me!_

**Well, nothing to worry about young delinquent-**

_Delinquant? Am I in Slytherin? He'll be even more mad, he'll lit-_

**No...Stop talking. It was a joke, you are a...**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	13. James Potter II

James Potter II

_I want to be with the twins_

**I understand... You know, all of you Weasley-realted children are too talkative, usually I don't talk to the children I sort**

_Shame that we are differrent, now can I be with the twins_

**Very well, you do have Gryffindor qualities**

_Yes! Thank you!_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

_YEAH BABY!_


	14. Albus Potter

Albus Potter

_Um, so yeah, I really don't want to be in Slytherin..._

**You would do well though...**

_Oh, no..._

**... GRYFFINDOR!**

_Yes! Thanks hat!_


	15. August Karan

August Karan

_oh em gee, I can't beleive I am actually at Hogwarts, its so exicting..._

**Ah, another Karan, I have had your sisters**

_Oh, they were all in Gryffindor, and some still are..._

**Ummmm... yes you are very mischevious**

_Umm... Cool?_

**Slytherin would suit you**

_What!? Really!?_

**No, I'm just kidding, GRYFFINDOR!**


	16. Patricia Karan

Patricia Karan

_I wanna be with Augee and my sisters!_

**Like your brother... slightly over-ambicious, maybe you should be a Slytherin**

_No! Please no, I hate those guys!_

**Shame... Slytherin girl**

_I hate you! I am going to burn you!_

**GRYFFINDOR!... I use that trick on all the Karan's kids... haha, Slytherin... as if**


	17. Haley Abeam

Haley Abeam

**Ah. This is very hard... You are a pureblood, all your ancestors are Slytherin, yet you are clumsy and act more like a Hufflepuff-**

_Wait, no! I know I am not mean, but can I still be a Slytherin? Please, please, please! I'll try hard to be mean to the...the...the... is it, dirt...no, soil... no, oh, I remember now, I will stay away from those Wet Dirt bloods!_

**Good enough... SLYTHERIN!**

(AN: I did a lot since I last updated, which i know was a long time ago but now I'm back. If you guys have any requests please tell me and REVIEW!)


	18. Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy

_I don't want to be in Slytherin, I am not like my parents and I am okay with muggle-borns, but everyone thinks I am not! Even that idiot Haley!_

**You called that innocent child an idiot, you are now going to be a Slytherin**

_No! Please!_

**I will put you in Slytherin, but you don't have to be like your parents, you can befriend the muggle-borns**

_Yeah, I totally want to hook up with Rose Weasley, gosh she's HOT!_

**Wise choice young Slytherin**

_Can't I be in Gryf-_

**SLYTHERIN!**


	19. Carter Longbottom

Carter Longbottom

_Um, I am totally awesome, I am better than everyone... I can't wait to be in Slytherin_

**Why are you being like that young Gryffindor, I am a hat, more than that, I am the SORTING HAT. I can tell you are lying**

_What! No the hottest girls are in Slytherin!_

**Too bad, you are a Gryffindor like your father**

_Come o-_

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	20. Lysander Scamander

Lysander Scamander

_So yeah, I'm a mirror image of my mum, I toatally want t a crumpled hornsnack did you see my radish-_

**Strange yet smart... RAVENCLAW!**


	21. Lorcan Scamander

Lorcan Scamander

**Hmmm... Most assume I would place you with your brother**

_Yeah, Ravenclaw, like my mum, but I am not smart like Lysander, I'm brave though, I want to be in Gryffindor_

**Well you can never be happy can you**

_?_

**I will put you in Hufflepuff or Slytherin**

_Awww... _

**As I said you can never be happy little wimp...**

_Please not Slytherin or Hufflepu-_

**GRYFFINDOR!... he has the qualities**

(AN: REVIEW PLEASE!)


	22. Holly Spirit

Holly Spirit

_Well hello hat_

**Hello, I can feel your power**

_Thank you wise hat_

**GRYFFINDOR!**

(AN: This will probably be my last unless I add more characters or get a request, still please REVIEW!)


	23. Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

_Can you believe that Potter kid, who does he think he is_

**Harry Potter is much wiser than you are**

_My father will hear about this _

**Oh stop about your father!**

_Hmph_

**SLYTHERIN!... all these Malfoys are so full of themselves**

_I'm still here stupid hat..._

(AN: Special thanks to NewsiesFanForever! It was her who requested Draco's sorting! Please Review!)


	24. Minerva Potter (Minnie)

Minerva Potter (Minnie)

_Hi Mr. Sorting Hat_

**Hello wise one**

_Which house will I be sorted into?_

**I think Gryffindor, like both your parents and your siblings**

_Ohhh_

**Are you pleased with that, I remember your second oldest brother Albus, he was delighted, and how old would he be now?**

_I like that choice and Albus is 23 now sir_

**Ahh, interesting**

**GRYFFINDOR!**


	25. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

_Did you know that nargles-_

**I dont think those exist**

_Oh, but they do-_

**Whatever, you are wierd yet smart**

_oh thank yo-_

**RAVENCLAW!**

Neville Longbottom

_Uh.. uh... um.. ahh_

**First year nerves getting to ya?**

_Uh... um... I guess so?_

**Dont cry, I'll put you in gryffindor like your parents**

_ok..._

**GRYFFINDOR!**

(AN: Once again thanks to NewsiesFanForever for requesting some sortings!)


	26. Nathan Atom

Nathan Atom

_I want to do great things, great big things_

**I see you are ambitious, too bad**

_why?_

**I need to crush your dreams**

_Huh?_

**I am going to place you in Hufflepuff**

_Rats_

**Yes, you are the size of a rat**

**HUFFLEPUFF! ... I wonder why I did that he had so much potential... **


	27. Nicholas Atom

Nicholas Atom

_I'm a wimp but I'm smart enough to know I will be placed in Hufflepuff, I've always known_

**Well said young child, well said**

*pause*

_Are you going to call out my house?_

**Ah, yes, almost forgot, HUFFLEPUFF!**


	28. Brooke Light

Brooke Light

_Hello_

**Hello Brooke**

_How do you know my name?_

**I'm the sorting hat... uh duh!**

_Right... So which house?_

**I want to say Ravenclaw, because I know you're a Ravenclaw, but you don't want to be one, do you?**

_Nope. I didn't even want to come to Hogwarts, but my mom made me._

**Why is that?**

_I don't want to learn magic._

**Why wouldn't anyone want to learn magic? Magic is great.**

_Whatver, just sort me alright?_

**OK, and good luck**

**RAVENCLAW**


End file.
